Legend of Zelda: New World New People
by Justaguynobigdealallright
Summary: This takes place after Majoras where Link travels to the country Ploynia. He come across a girl who joins him on his travels. Rated M for violence, blood and swearing
1. The Beginning

It's been two weeks after the events that happened in Termina he finds himself in another town called Timeston. He plans to explore the next continent in hopes to find his old friend. "What do you mean I can't go to Ploynia?"

"Kid your like 12 years of age. I can't give you tickets unless you have your parents beside you. *cough cough* otherwise you have to be 16 years old." The guy was about 58 years of age long gray beard smoking a cigarette.

"I'll pay you double." The old man ignore him. "Triple."

"Alright you can pay it unless you do some sort of job for me."

"What job?"

"You see I'm also a blacksmith at night. And I'm running out of materials." The man pulls out a list and hands it to the kid. "You do this and I'll let you pay for your ticket. And you'll get something from me free from the house. You seem interested in equipment with all of your gear for a young age."

"Yes I am. And I'll do the job."

The old man puts out his hand. "Great, names Michel."

"Link." He said as Link shakes Michels hand.

Link traveled southeast of town through a forest until he heard someone screaming in pain Link got off his horse and ran north until he came across a farm with 3 slaves. They look exhausted, scarred, bruised, and he could tell that they haven't had food in days. He saw a girl around his age brown hair and blue eyes wearing a cloth for clothes getting whipped over and over again. "Don't (whip) Test (whip) Me (whip) AGAIN" before he could get one final whip in Link jumped out of nowhere and blocked it with his shield "Why you." He put his whip on his left hand and got a sword out on the other Link got out his bomb threw it in front of him and it exploded. "Ha you missed." Then Link appeared out from the smoke and kicked him in the face he dropped his two weapons and fell onto the ground. "Please please have mercy." Link didn't say anything all he did was used his boomerang up close knocking him out. The two slaves saw what Link did and celebrated and cheered for Link, thanked him too then ran off into the forest. The girl didn't see what happened all she did was dropping tears of pain.

"It's okay you're safe now." As Link Said while she was uncuffing her. He tried to uncuff her but he needed the key so he went to the unconscious body and grabbed a key then uncuffed her. The girl immediately hugged Link and was sobbing.

"H-He took everything from me. M-my home, friends an-an-and my family he killed every parent in the village, took every kid with him (sniffle). Everyone slowly began dying. We had to work without food and little bits of water per week. An-an." The girl fell unconscious Link panicked he immediately played Epona's song after the 10 seconds Epona came running over he used the last of his water to drink to the girl. He realizes that it's getting late so he decides to spend the night here he stored his weapon in his magical pouch. Tied him up in the on a tree in a random part of the forest. Once he got back he sees the girl awake. Sitting on a chair. "My name is Erica."

"Nice to meet you I'm Link."

"Link… I have nowhere to go so do you mind if I travel with you for a bit?"

"Well can you fight?"

"My father taught me how to use a sword."

"Alright then you can." Link took out the guys sword from his magic pouch and handed it to her. "I'm currently doing a job right now then going to Polynia. So you can come if you want to."

"Okay then I'll come with you." Erica smiled.

Link made a fire to cook a rabbit he found earlier. The two are in silence then went off to sleep.

The next morning

Link shook Erica to wake her up and eventually she woke up they ate an apple each for breakfast then they set off towards the mine "What's your horse named?"

"Her name is Epona she helps me travel a lot also carries food, potions, water, and other stuff. So how's the sword so far?"

"Well it's a pain to carry cause I don't have a holder for my sword but other then that it gets the job done."

Then three bokoblins appeared to surprise the two of them. Link hopped to the left while Erica blocked the incoming attack behind her. She kicked the bokoblin and jumped up in the air and stabbed its stomach and it disappeared into the air. Meanwhile Link shield bash the other Bokoblin knocking it to the third bokoblin knocking them down like bowling pins. Link finished them off my a spin attack and the bokoblins faded into dust in the air.

"Erica are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine thanks for asking. how about you?" Link gave a thumbs up. They walked for about an hour then they reached the abandoned mine.

"So he said that there's a hidden chest around here." Said Link

"How there's not a single thing here and the entrance to the mine is blocked off."

"Don't worry, I think I know where it is." Link pulled out the lens of truth and it showed a hidden wall with a bunch of chests in it. "Gotcha. Come on." Erica nodded they spent an hour loading stuff on Epona then they decided to head back it was mid afternoon. While they were walking back Link heard footsteps in the bushes beside them he acted quickly and threw a deku nut at the bush.

"Fuck my cover has been blown." Link recognized that voice it was the man who were treating people like slaves yesterday. He looked at Erica she was scared her legs couldn't stop shaking. Then he looked back at the man. "You think you can just show up and take my slaves and my weapons, huh? Well your gonna learn what payback is." He jumped out of the bush and quickly stabbed Link in the side of his Right thigh Link quickly fell to the ground screaming in pain. As the man keeps kicking Link's side. Erica was scared she couldn't move. "I'm gonna make you suffer. Not even a quick death HAHAHAHA!" She knew she had to do something gripping her sword she ran up and stabbed him in the chest. "So after all of these years you still rebel agents me. Huh."

"You killed my family took away my home, my happiness, my friends, and I'm not letting you take another one. So why don't you go to hell bastard." She took the sword out of his chest and fell on the ground. She quickly checked up on Link he's still in pain she quickly grabbed a red potion out of Epona's pouch gave it to Link he drank it, then she grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around Links thigh, she looked over at the dead man's corpse then she whispered. "I'm finally free." She said as a tear of happiness ran through her cheek

**Author: It always interests me on what happened after Majoras like where does Link go and what happens just Majora not any other Zelda game so I hope you enjoy this first chapter**


	2. The Queen

"Hey we can you help me get on Epona I still have that stab wound in me."

"Oh right sorry."

"It's not a big deal this leg is probably gonna heal in a week or two since I drank that red potion."

After Erica helped Link get on Epona they continue to travel back to Timeston the walk was quiet and calming for the both of them after what just happened. Once they got into town everyone stared at both of them mostly at Erica and backed away. "Did she kill someone?" Asked a person.

"She must of because here's blood on her clothes and she has a weapon that had blood all over it." Said another person.

"No look at the kid in the green he has bandages around his leg maybe she saved him." Argued someone else. Then everyone was looking at her horrified some keeping their children close to them. Others put their hands on the bolts of their swords.

"There she is." They both behind them and saw a woman with two guards. Erica looked worried she didn't know what to do she felt someone's hand on her shoulders it was Link. "Don't worry I'll explain this."

"T-thank you." Link smiled then turned Epona around to face the guards.

"Is she with you." Asked the Guard.

"Yes she is." Said Link.

"Why does she have a sword covered in blood not put away like everyone else's and why is her clothes and face covered in blood too?"

"Long story short. I'd save her from a slave farm yesterday and today the same guy who I saved her from stabbed me in the leg and was making me suffer and slowly killing me. So she basically saved my life by stabbing him in the chest."

"Okay you two come with us."

"Fuck we should have cleaned up before coming to town. Think Link Think for once in your life think."

The two were escorted to a big castle once inside they were guided to the throne room. There was a queen but no king, Erica immediately bowed while Link was confused about what was going on. "Show some respect to royalty Link." She mumbled. Link immediately got off of Epona and bowed.

"You may now stand." The two stood up.

"Gardain why is there two children here."

"We believe that they committed a crime, second degree murder."

"Is that so. Girl explain. Now."

Erica looked nervous she tried to speak then she looked at Link who gave a smile and a thumbs up, she took a deep breath. "I and many of my friends had our parents killed our homes burned by a clan called Plague Prince we were forced to work for them as slaves for three years we were abused, raped, hungry, thirsty, and many many more horrible things, until just yesterday I had enough so I suckered punched someone in the face. My punishment was whipping in the back 150 times. After the 100th one Link came to save me and my friends from the farm, I had nowhere to go so I decided to do my travels with Link. until just this morning he did a surprise attack on us he stabbed Link in the leg if I didn't stabbed him Link would have died and I most likely would get raped then killed on the spot either." She began tearing up Epona nugged her then she hugged Epona. Link looked up, the Queen had one of the best poker faces Link has seen he couldn't read her he didn't know what she was thinking.

"Boy you look like you've been on adventures. What's your name?"

"Link."

"Link is what this girl saying is true?"

"Of course. Without her I would be dead right now."

"Since it is illegal to kill. He did deserve death as his punishment according to what he did to you. So I'm gonna let it off with a warning but you better not do that again."

After their meeting with the queen they've been kicked out of the castle. "Alright let's get you some clothes. Don't wanna look like that for the rest of your life now would ya." Said Link.

"No I wouldn't." Erica answered.

They walked around for a bit until they found a tailor. "Excuse me sir but do you have clothes that'll fit her? And do you have new boots for me?" Asked Link.

"Yes we do. Boots are on the shelf and girls clothes are at the back."

"Thanks." Said Link. So Erica went to the back while Link went to get new boots he looked at the selection they were a little bigger then Links current boots he's wearing right now so he took the smallest size of brown boots he could find now he's just waiting for Erica. It took longer than expected but she finally came out she wore brown trousers with a blue hood, a purple shirt and black boots. Link handed him 10 red rupees then they walk out of the store. "Better?"

"Yes thank you now I need something to carry this sword." Said Erica

"Ya I'm gonna stop by this blacksmith to turn in the materials. So let's go before it's too late." Erica nodded in agreement. They went to the edge of town by the docks and Link saw the old man at the ticket booth.

"So Link you made it back and it looks like you got a girlfriend with you."

"No that's not it and you know that."

"Either did you get what I wanted?"

"Yes I did now where do I drop it off."

"12 houses down right beside the inn I should be there in an hour."

Link nodded he turned to Erica "were just gonna go 12 houses down."

"Okay."

They walked 12 houses down they waited and waited until an arrow barely missed Link's head he turned around and saw a man charging towards him Link blocked the attack with his shield. "Who are you and what do you want!?"

"My name doesn't matter and what I do want is that courage boy and that little blue ocarina too."

"Not gonna happen. Link shield bashed the man, as the man fell over he dropped his dagger but before he could get up and grabbed it. Link pulled out his bow and aimed at the man. "Who are you? What do you want? And who do you work for?"

"Like I said my name doesn't. Ow, shit oh, for the name of Hylia, you shot my arm."

"Answer my questions."

"Okay, okay, my name is Roguan. I work for the Plague Prince. His goal is to get the triforce then take over the world."

"Aw shit. Where is your stronghold?"

"That is classi- AW FUCK NOT THE SAME ARM AGAIN."

"Where?"

"Across Polynia." He reaches for his pocket and took out a bottle "Not telling you where tho." He drank the bottle then he started to teleport but before another of Links arrow can hit he was gone.

"Dammit, why."

"So kid you have my materials?" Link and Erica turned around and saw Michel standing in front of the door. "Well don't just stand there bring them in. Bring them in." Link and Erica carried the materials in for Michel. "All right, what do you want. A deal is a deal."

"Well my friend Erica wants a sheath and a belt to hold her sword, also 40 arrows or can you make a bigger quiver?"

"I can do both but the arrows you're paying yourself."

"Okay."

After 3 hours Michel finished the quiver and Erica choose a sheath and a belt from the shelf's. "Alright this quiver should hold up to 70 arrows and the 40 arrows will cost 40 rupees and two tickets will cost 80 rupees." Link handed the man two purple rupees and one red rupee. They thanked him then walked out of the shop and went to the docks, showed their tickets and sailed off towards Polynia.


End file.
